Love is not Just Business
by Archwroter
Summary: The Godfather Modern AU: A young man returns to New York after leaving for 4 years. He learns that the Family is in trouble, they're trying to keep him away and he must live with a girl from another Family. But if they began having feelings for each other, can they be together? Or will they separate for their own Families? (Has bad language,sexual content,blood, gore) (Finnceline)
1. First Day Back at Home

**Hey, there readers! It's been quite a while, but this is Archwroter and he is back with another story for all you readers out there! First of all, I don't own Adventure Time or anything else, capiche? And now, y'all may enjoy my new story and remember, your reviews are very appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **1:** **First** **Day** **Back** **at** **Home**

The airplane landed at the airport in New York. There seemed to be many passengers that got out of it. More than 200 passengers were rushing to the immigration counter for passport verifications.

One of them was a 19 year old boy. He went to the luggage conveyor and retrieved his luggage, which was a green backpack and a grey bag. He was about to walk past the security until the metal detector rang. He sighed as he was taken to the office by a few security guards. "Alright, let's see what you've got in there..." the chief of the guards said to him. The boy sighed and simply opened his bag, to reveal a metal dog cage inside. The chief sighed and said, "Y'know, there's a rule that spoke about animals on the plane...". The boy, however, was prepared for this. He pulled out a small stack of cash from his back pocket and he handed it to the security chief. "What the hell is this?" the guard spoke rather coarsely. "You know what I'm tryin' to offer. I just don't want no trouble, capiche?" the boy replied. The guard took the cash quickly and allowed him to leave.

"Great! Ten fuckin' minutes in New York and I've already spent 100 dollars on bribes..." the boy thought to himself as he scratched his golden hair under his bear-shaped hat. He went to the taxi stand and halted a cab. So he continued his journey in the cab towards Little Italy, his old home. "Things sure have changed in Little Italy..." the boy spoke as he viewed the conditions of Little Italy. "Oh, you're from around here? Never seen ya' b'fore..." the cab driver said. Finn chuckled slightly and said, "Well, I used to be well-known. At least I used to...". The driver looked at him through the rearview mirror and said, "With that language, you're most likely a Sicilian...".

However, before the boy could respond, the cab was stopped. 4 people stood in the way. One of them who was a fat guy, went to the window next to the driver's seat with a knife in his hand. "Give up the cash box, old man!" he threatened. The boy glared at the thief from the back seat. He noticed how careless the thief was in handling the knife. He didn't want to be the victim of a mindless gang of thieves so he had to do something. He sighed knowing that this might get him some unwanted attention. He quickly grabbed the fat thief's hand and pushed it up until the knife got stuck on the roof. He dug his nails into the thief's wrist to the point that he released the knife. By using only one arm, he pulled the thief towards the cab until his head rammed into the door. The thief fell on the ground and the boy retrieved the knife from the roof. "Step on it! Go! Go!" the boy yelled to the driver, who wasted no time and drived away. As they passed the other three, the boy passed the knife back to them.

When they finally reached an apartment on Bowery Street, the driver pulled over and dropped the boy at his destination. "Son, I'd like to thank ya' for helping me back then. Hey, why don't ya' tell me your name?" the driver said to the boy who handed him 20 dollars cash. The boy fixed his bear hat, blue t-shirt and his blue jeans before replying, "Well, my name is Finn...". The old cab driver recalled his memories and gasped when he remembered. "Wait a second, you're Finn? As in..." Finn didn't allow him to finish though. "Don't say my last name... And do NOT tell anyone I'm back, capiche?" Finn cut in, which the cab driver nodded to before driving away.

Finn sighed. "My first day back in Little Italy and it's crap. Much more fuckin' crappy than I thought it could be. I bet by now the Family must've heard about me..." Finn spoke out loud. However, he didn't realize that it was about to get much worse.

He looked at the 3-floor apartment building in front of him. He knew that apartment would be good enough to be his new home, where he'll make a new beginning and forget his past. Suddenly, a wooden chair was thrown out of the window on the first floor. The broken shards of glass landed not far from where he was and the chair itself nearly landed on him. "What do you think this place is, huh? How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" a shrill male voice was heard from the room. "I'm the landlord here, and I want you outta here with your stupid guitar!" the voice continued. Finn expected that it was the landlord yelling at the person who lived there. Once all the commotion had cleared, he quickly met the landlord. He was a 40 year old with a wrinkly face and yellow-dyed hair. He wore a black button up shirt and dress pants of the same colour. His name was Earl Lemongrab, the name suited him as his hair was yellow like a lemon.

"Good, 250 each month. No parties or you'll end up like the guy before..." the landlord discussed about the conditions on living in the apartment. Finn sighed and nodded reluctantly before leaving to his new apartment. "Hold it! What is that?" Earl pointed at Finn's dog cage. "UNACCEPTABLE! You WANT to bring a dog inside my building?!" he yelled at Finn. Finn tried to negotiate with him so he would be allowed to bring his dog with him. However before he could say anything, Earl said, "Fine, if you really want to keep him. I will raise your rent to 400 a month, no discussion...". Finn couldn't even argue as the landlord simply walked out of the office for lunch.

With a defeated sigh, he took the stairs and climbed them up to the second floor. Finn should not have thought it could not get any worse, but that was exactly what he thought to himself.


	2. An Unexpected Housemate

**Hey, Archwroter here! I just wrote you readers a Chapter 2. As you readers all know, there are usage of Italian phrases in the story. But what do ya' expect? It's a Godfather AU. And y'all can just use Google Translate or something to translate em'. It's also not that hard to understand... Anyways, read on and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **2:** **An** **Unexpected** **Housemate**

Finn was exhausted after such a long trip from Palermo, Sicily. He was thinking about relaxing on the bed of his new apartment, but he could only dream of it.

When he was in front of the door, he could've sworn he heard a female voice humming from inside. He quickly took notice that someone was inside. It was just curiosity at first, but it became complete suspicion when the sound of a bass guitar was heard. Using the key given to him by the landlord, he wasted no time using it to unlock the door. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. However, the person he found inside the apartment sent shivers running down his spine. On the table sat a girl that was about his age, strumming her axe bass guitar. She wore a dark violet dress and evening gloves of the same colour. She also wore a pair of grey leggings with black stripes and black high-heels. However, Finn was more concerned about the fact that she was one of the thieves whom had just crossed paths with him. She noticed him entering the room and she stopped playing her bass.

The raven-haired girl looked at Finn with an eyebrow raised, perhaps slightly confused. "You look a little lost, honey..." she spoke with a soft and tantalizing voice. Even he was confused at this girl, although he remained cautious. "What do you mean I'm lost? You're in MY apartment," Finn replied. "Oh, so you're livin' here now?" she said as she looked at him seductively. Finn noticed that she didn't recognize him and simply said, "Yeah, I am living here from now on. What're you doing here? How did you even get in?". "Chill out, Earl doesn't care about me and what I do. I'll just be here with you for a while..." the girl said as she walked past him and shut the door behind him. Finn was shocked and panicking as she pushed him all the way to the bed. She sat him on the bed and sat on his lap. "Now, baby. Are you gonna let me live here or what?" she asked him as her hand moved up to his face, attempting to remove his bear hat. "Listen lady, I just don't like dancin' with the madames. Please, just leave me alone. I ain't even got the money to pay..." Finn said as he expected her to be one of the madames. But in a moment, realized that was a terrible mistake.

"A madame?! What the fuck? Do you think I'm one of those whores in tights that fucks with a different man every day for money? Y'know what? I'm outta here!" she yelled in anger. She stomped as she walked away from him and through the front door. At that point, Finn knew what he said was wrong. He went after her up to the third floor. "Hey, lady! Hey! Wait, please... We gotta talk..." Finn called as he attempted to put his hand on her shoulder although it keeps getting slapped away. He grew tired of her, so he simply grabbed her sides and forcefully pulled her to him. She struggled against the intrusion until her eyes met his once more.

Finn looked the girl in the eyes and said, "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I know I'm wrong but, I...". "You what? Huh?!" she cut in as she kept struggling harder. He groaned in response before pulling her slightly closer to him. He used one hand to keep her from struggling further and the other to make sure she would look at him. When he finally got her in his arms , he looked into her eyes and said, "Listen to me, lady! I'm sorry and... I will let you stay, only under one condition". She actually stopped struggling and her glittering eyes met his once again. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's that?". "NONE of your mugging friends can step into my apartment, capiche?" Finn stated. The girl remembered him from their earlier 'bitter' encounter but still nodded before noticing their awkward position. "Um... You can let me go now?" her statement made him realize what he was doing.

He was unintentionally hugging her and his face was just inches away from her face. He quickly released her and cleared his throat a little before saying, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that...". She smirked when she noticed he was slightly blushing. They both went down to what was now their apartment. "What's your name anyways?" the girl asked. "Uh... It's... Finn," the golden-haired boy answered while releasing Jake, his pet dog from the cage. It jumped out quickly and chewed on the dog food Finn had prepared. "So... Not tellin' me your last name, huh? Okay, first name basis it is! My name's Marceline," she smirked as she said it. Honestly, Finn WAS trying to hide his last name. It would be too risky for anyone to know it. Marceline yawned suddenly, feeling tired after their mishap. "Grazie, Finn for letting me live with you... Now I'll be sleepin' right here, okay? And don't stare at me when I'm asleep," she spoke in a tantalizing voice before winking at him. He looked away to hide his blush which made Marceline giggle. "Good night, fellow Sicilian..." she said although it was currently around noon at that time.

He suddenly yawned, feeling tired as well. With Marceline asleep on his bed, all he could do was sleep on the floor. "Well, never thought this could ever happen. No, never mind that anymore... I gotta start lookin' for a job tomorrow. For the rent, buyin' food and stuff..." And with the thoughts in his head he drifted off to deep sleep.


	3. Job Hunting

**Chapter** **3:** **Job** **Hunting**

Finn woke up when he felt a sting on his right leg. "Ow! Jeez, what the hell?" Finn grumbled as he sat up and saw Jake nibbling on his leg. He knew it was hungry.

He sighed and shielded his eyes from the morning sunlight that shined his room through the window. He got up and pulled the curtains over it. He yawned and did a few stretches before walking towards his backpack that was placed right next to the door. He took a few cans of dog food from in there and brought them to the kitchen. His apartment kitchen wasn't so big. It only had a fridge, a counter, a stove and a few cabinets that was over his head. He noticed Marceline sitting on the counter and said, "Good morning, Marceline...". She looked at him and offered him a cute smile before saying, "Mornin'. So, slept well yesterday?". "Yeah, sort of. The jet lag made me sleep the whole evening and night off..." Finn said as he placed the cans inside one of the cabinets. "Oh, you just got off a plane? Well, where were you from?" she asked as she took a bite out of a red apple. Finn was worried she might go there. He feared that she might know who he was if he told her where he was from. "Palermo, Sicily. I was... uh, sightseeing there for a whole week now..." Finn lied, not wanting to reveal about his 'trip' to Sicily. She was quite suspicious, but it quickly subsided when Jake nibbled at her leg.

Marceline looked down to her foot, only to see Jake looking at her with puppy eyes. "Aw, look at this little pup. Hey, dummy. You fed him yet?" she asked to Finn. He quickly realized that and took out one can of dog food from the cabinet. "Sorry, I forgot Jake. Now eat this up..." Finn said as he gave the food to it. The dog barked in response and began stuffing itself with it. "Alright, gotta bathe now..." Finn said as he walked to the bathroom of his apartment. It was a little bathroom with only a shower, a toilet and a rusty sink. The shower only had a transparent glass door, but it was good enough to have an opaque wooden door. "Don't wanna undress here so I could watch you, dummy?" Marceline teased which made him stop right in front of the bathroom door. "I... uh, no. No, I..." he stuttered as he tried to prevent himself from blushing. Just when he was about to fail, he groaned and ran into the bathroom which made her laugh a bit. Once inside, he removed his clothes while his eyes were locked at the door. With a broken lock, the door can still be opened from inside or outside. He made sure it wasn't even slightly opened before stepping into the shower. The fact that Marceline could peek in while he bathes due to the broken lock made him shiver. He was creeped out if she would do such a thing. She was cheeky and playful although her habit of seducing him was a little bit disturbing. Not that he didn't like it, it just felt weird.

Finn quickly stopped himself from thinking about her and focused his mind on a more important task, finding a job. He stepped out of the shower and put on his fresh clothes. He brought those along into the bathroom so he didn't have to wear them in front of Marceline. He got out and quickly took his bag of clothes before placing them in the cupboard. Then, he grabbed his backpack and rushed to the door. "Hey, Marceline. I'm gonna go and look for a job. Gotta pay Earl's rent somehow, right?" Finn spoke as he put on his sneakers. "Wait, Finn!" Marceline yelled back, right when he was leaving the apartment. She went to him, handed him a red apple and said, "You gotta eat this, Finn. You need the protein...". Finn took the apple and said goodbye to her before leaving. So Finn began looking for a job, little did he know it might be easier said than done.

Finn walked a few blocks away from his apartment building. He thought that working somewhere near his home, such as on Mott Street would be easy. Finn looked around for interesting businesses he could work for until one caught his eye. It was a bar called the Candy Tavern. He took a last bite of the apple and then crossed the road towards the bar. He went to the counter and called for the girl arranging the multiple bottles of alcoholic beverages on the shelf. The girl had pink hair and she was wearing a pink vest with a white undershirt along with a pink skirt. She turned around to him and asked, "What can I get you?". "How's about a job here?" Finn spoke in a detectable Sicilian language. Her facial expression suddenly changed and she suddenly seemed full of glee. "Finally, a new worker! The usual one here's such a pervert and he's already an old geezer! Anyway, I need you to fill this form..." she said as she ran into a back room to get a form. When he was waiting, he was greeted by the usual worker the girl was talking about. However, the man he encountered wasn't as expected. In fact, a lot worst because it happened to be somebody he knew and wasn't supposed to meet. "So, are ya' working with me and Bubblegum now?" the 40 year old man asked. Finn was speechless but he shook his head in response. "Aw, too bad. Y'know, you kinda look familiar..." the old man said. Finn noticed that the old man was still unaware of who he is, so he stood up and said, "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry... I'll see you...". "Or maybe not, Simon..." he added silently as he rushed out of there. The old man was left there confused. "Simon! Where is that kid who wanted to work with us?!" the girl returned and said to him. Simon just replied, "Oh, my sweet Bubblegum. He said he ain't working with us and he ran off...". Bubblegum facepalmed and walked away, angry as she expected it was Simon's fault. The old man wasn't serious at that though and simply slapped her ass once before laughing again. She was angry but she shrugged that feeling off. "At least I'm used to this and maybe the kid will come back..." she sighed at that thought.

As for Finn, it was shit. All of it! He just sat at the bus stop, thinking about what happened just now. "Damn it! I talked to and sat near a member of the Family! Shit, I could die for that!" Finn groaned at his mistake. So his next move became clear. He won't look for a job at any of the businesses in Little Italy, as it could be owned by the Family or it could have a Family member working in it. So he decided that he had to work somewhere outside Little Italy. Either in New Jersey, Hell's Kitchen, Brooklyn or Midtown.


	4. Celebrating Tonight

**Chapter** **4:** **Celebrating** **Tonight**

Finn's job hunt had finally led him here. 2 single storey buildings were right in front of him, where he would be working at starting tomorrow.

At first, he never even expected that he'll ever go there. However, he was out of options since the other shops were terrible. He went to Bella's Bistro, which belonged to a childish grey-haired girl named Bella Moseph. The girl who was known by the nickname 'B-Mo', was nice and cute. Too bad her little bistro in Brooklyn was under control of a rival Family. Finn couldn't work there even if wanted to, because they could easily have his head since Brooklyn was their turf. He then decided to work in a more rich business, so he found Banana Man's Garage and Services, in Midtown. Finn couldn't work there as well. Since Barry Bannerman a.k.a the Banana Man runs the richest garage in Midtown, most of the Five Family members would go there for car service. It would risk him being known by the Families if he worked there. The worst place he had stepped in that day when finding a job were the Lumpin' Groovy, the most richest business in Hell's Kitchen. L.S.P (Lisa Stephanie Porter), was the manager of this fucking spot. It was the worst music shop he had ever seen. The music they sold were horrible and the whole shop was flooded in purple. Finn was gonna hurl at the sight of the fat and lumpy girl along with her terrible loud voice. But Finn totally ran out and hurled at the sidewalk after he saw the costume she wore. "She should go out with Earl..." Finn thought to himself.

So Finn was left with only one neighborhood, New Jersey. That was where he found this place, Tree Trunk's Daycare Centre on Newark Strt. It was the best option yet, since the Family can't disturb daycare centres. He was also patient enough to deal with kids. The managers, Mrs. Terra 'Tree' Trunks and Mr. Hank Trunks were also good people. The payment was good enough for him, at least enough for the monthly rent and other things. But as usual, Finn didn't realize that there's a lot more than what he expected about this. Once he got the job and had been told to be there tomorrow, he quickly headed home to give Marceline the good news. However just as he was running out of there, he found her walking across the road. He went to her and said, "Hey, Marceline. I just got a new job!". "Oh, really? Where?" she asked back. He pointed at the daycare centre and she said, "Cool, you're lucky to get a job there. I heard Tree Trunks makes the best apple pies in the city...". "Plus, I could visit you sometimes. I'd like to see how you can take care of kids..." she added. He sighed and said, "Hey, I can take care of em'. It's fine...". "Good. Then let's celebrate tonight. You're following me and my friends to the Candy Tavern for a night out..." she said which he unconsciously nodded to.

For some reason, Finn only realized about Marceline's offer when he was in front of his apartment. "Shit, Glob dammit! Why did I even agree?" Finn groaned and facepalmed as he went up to his room. He opened the door and saw Jake asleep on the carpet. Finn tried to think about the worst case scenario of the celebration tonight with her friends. "Maybe they'll mug me again, and the fat one will knock me if he sees me again..." Finn thought to himself and sighed. However, his mistake was when he entered the bathroom without knocking. His face flushed an actual crimson red as he went inside and saw Marceline in the shower. She was in all her glory as she took her bath, facing the other way. He quickly closed his eyes and sneaked back out unnoticed. He sat back on the bed, trying to get her image out of his head. A few minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. Finn tried his best to avoid eye contact with her and quickly walked into the bathroom. She still noticed that he blushed a lot though. Finn showered for quite some time as he tried to forget what he had just witnessed. "Uh, Finn! How long are you gonna stay in there?" Marceline's voice got him out of his trance. "In a minute!" he said back. Soon he got out and got dressed, not realizing that Marceline was observing him intently. "Uh, how'd you get home before I do? I mean when we met in front of the daycare centre, you were going somewhere else..." Finn asked, attempting to get her attention away from him. She lied down on the bed and said, "Meh, I was going somewhere but I guess you took a greater deal of time to get home compared to me...". "Anyways, it's already 8 p.m... Let's go!" she said as she forcefully took his hand and dragged him out.

Finn simply followed her from behind as he looked around the neighborhood. He was trying to avoid looking at her at any 'sensitive' parts. She made it hard for him since she was looking so attractive. She wore a white T-shirt that had a vampire image on it along with tight blue jeans and red sneakers. Finn was brought out of his trance when she called, "Helloooo, Finn? We're here...". "You like what you see, eh?" she teased again, making him blush more. She sat down at the bar and called for Bonnibel Bubblegum to get her a glass of vodka. He sat down and asked for one as well. "Oh, Finn! You're back! So, you want the job?" Bonnibel asked to Finn. That triggered his memory as to why he didn't work there in the first place. "He can't... He already got a job in New Jersey..." Marceline answered which made the pink haired girl frown in disappointment. "Oh, yeah. By the way, Marceline. About this week's money, I..." Bonnibel suddenly asked back. "Va bene, just pay it next week..." Marceline cut in. "What's this about?" Finn suddenly asked to Marceline. "Nothing! Nothing! Just that she owed me money is all..." she quickly said. He was suspicious but the feeling subsided at the sudden presence of Marceline's friends.

"Well, well! Marceline brought our victim from last time back to us!" one of them who was about as tall as Finn spoke. "Now I can settle some unfinished business..." the fat one amongst them said. Marceline stood between them and Finn before saying, "Alright, that's enough. He's not our victim anymore but he's a friend of ours, capiche?". "So we're gonna have fun together with him now?" the other girl asked.

"Sì, we will..." Marceline said as she winked at Finn. "This'll be a long, long, night..." Finn thought and sighed. Then he began following them to wherever they might go.


	5. Usual Day for Finn

**Chapter** **5:** **Usual** **Day** **for** **Finn**

Jake nibbled on Finn's leg again. However, it wasn't because it was hungry. "Ow! Come on, Jake! I'm kinda sleepy after last night..." Finn mumbled as he fell asleep again. It growled in annoyance and began jumping on his stomach.

Finn yelped at the sudden pain and caught the dog in his hands. "What's the matter with you, Jake?" he asked as he placed the dog beside him. Jake barked once and bit onto some sort of card on the bedside table. It placed the card on his lap and barked again. He yawned once and looked at the card on his lap, which was a little bit coated in dog saliva. He read the words written on the paper inside the plastic cover slowly, still trying to remember what it was related to. "Fuckin' shit!" Finn cursed when he realized that it was his work place name tag. He was told by Mr. and Mrs. Trunks to be at the daycare centre early in the morning and while wearing that. His loud voice awakened Marceline, who rubbed her sleepy eyes and said, "Finn! Jeez, what's the matter?!". Finn didn't respond and rushed off to prepare himself for work. He wore his usual clothes but without the bear hat on. He left some food in Jake's bowl and said goodbye to Marceline, who simply waved back and then falling asleep once more. He closed the door behind him and quickly went down the stairs, nearly running into Earl. "Oof! Sorry, Mr. Lemongrab! I was in a hurry..." the rest of his sentence were lost as he had already bolted out of there. Earl got up and with a sour look in his face, he groaned and grumbled in annoyance.

"I'm so fucked!" Finn kept on thinking to himself as he got into the taxi. He woke up 15 minutes late that morning and just preparing himself made him 15 minutes more late, so now he's 30 minutes late. He groaned at his actions that led to this. Due to him joining Marceline and her friends' night out, he slept late last night. He was also beginning to regret his petty and foolish actions that he did yesterday. He joined Marceline and the others on their late night activity, which was causing trouble at some shops in Little Italy. The only problem being that the shops they're messing with belonged to the Family. Finn was worried that Marceline and her friends might get into trouble with the Family, so he did something he actually regretted. He communicated with members of the Family that were guarding those shops and bribed them enough with the money he had left. He did such things so they will leave their posts and Marceline will be able to mess those shops up. "Why did I bother doin' such things for her?" Finn thought to himself as he looked down and groaned. Finn knew exactly why. It was because Marceline's full name was Marceline Abadeer. She was the Underboss of the Abadeer Family, the arch rival of his Family. She revealed this to him last night when they were having their drink at the Candy Tavern. He didn't want her to get into any trouble with his Family, so he made sure those guards weren't there. They managed to mess up four shops and businesses that were under Family control. "The Family will kill me for this!" Finn thought once more, not realizing that the taxi had stopped.

"Hey, mac! We're here!" the cab driver said. Finn placed the thoughts in his head aside for a while and got out quickly. "I'll talk to her about this later..." he thought and sighed. Finn ran as fast as he could towards the main entrance of the daycare centre. That made his face crash with the wooden door when it suddenly closed right in front of him. "Ow! Damn door!" he swore at the door. "Hey! You'd better watch your language! And why were you so late?!" Finn was shocked to hear Mr. Trunks' voice. "Now give that kid a little break, dear!" Mrs. Trunks said as she approached her husband from behind. "Now come on, uh... Finn is it? Let's have lunch with the kids so you can get to know them..." she continued. Finn simply followed her to the dining room. On the table were a lot of apple pies and there were 5 children around it. "Kids, this'll be your new caretaker, Finn..." she introduced him to them. Finn waved and greeted them with a small smile. Only two of them waved back. The others were looking at him plainly. "Tree Trunks! I want lunch too!" a girl voice was suddenly heard. Tree Trunks smiled warmly at the girl and said, "Alright, just go sit next to Fang. And don't forget, say hi to your new caretaker here. His name's Finn". The little girl walked to Finn and said, "Hello! I'm Emily. Sorry for slamming the door in your face...". Finn smiled again and said, "It's alright...". Emily sat down next to a kid wearing a hoodie, who suddenly groaned. Afterwards, they all ate the apple pies.

After they're done, Finn was called by Mr. and Mrs. Trunks to their office. "Finn! There ya' are! Sit down. My wife will tell you everything ya' gotta know. I'll be out to buy food and stuff..." Hank said to Finn before leaving. Finn sat down and looked at Terra. "Why do you gotta see me, Mrs. Trunks?" Finn asked. "Finn, call me Tree Trunks. I want you to listen, this is important..." she said back. "I don't mind if you get here late, but please be here to have lunch with them..." she continued. "Sì, Tree Trunks. But I'm curious as to why those kids were here so early. I thought this place opens after lunch?" Finn asked to which she sighed. She sighed once again and said, "That's because they never leave, Finn...". He was shocked and confused at the statement. "They were... 'special'. When they were still babies, their parents left them with me and... they never came back..." Finn was much more shocked at that statement. Those poor souls had parents, but they had lost them when they were very young. He felt their pain. He knew how it felt when you lose your family and when your family wanted to get rid of you. It was so painful, enough to make him shed a tear. "...so I want you to- Finn! Are you even listening?" Tree Trunks said, breaking him out of his zone. "I'm sorry. I understand what you said... Please, let me go see them," he responded as he wiped his tear and walked out. Tree Trunks smiled at the sight of how understanding Finn was.

So Finn left the office and decided to meet the children. When he was about to enter one of the playing rooms, he was nearly hit by the door slamming into his face. However he had better reflexes, so he dodged and grinned. "Aw! That failed!" Emily suddenly showed up from behind the door. The five year old girl wore a green dress with black boots. "Emily, what're you doing in this room alone?" Finn asked. "I'm not alone! I've got my boyfriend, Fang with me!" Finn was startled when Fang showed up from in the closet. He had a midnight black hoodie and slick blue jeans on along with black sneakers and a cigarette dangling in his mouth. "Stop being so delusional, girl..." he said as he walked towards Finn. "Did Tree Trunks tell ya' everything about us?" Finn smiled warmly and nodded as he took the cigarette from the child's mouth. He didn't actually know where the kid learnt to smoke at the age of 5. Suddenly, a small explosion was heard from the other room. Finn rushed towards it and was shocked to see a boy and a girl in front of a blown up chemistry set. The boy, who wore a long-sleeved t-shirt with green baggy pants, went to Finn and apologized for the mess he made. Meanwhile, the girl who wore a white lab coat with a purple dress underneath was crying at the corner because her chemistry book was burnt in the small explosion. They were both 5 years old as well. "Listen, uh... Barry is it? Why don't you go comfort your lil' scientist friend over there?" Finn suggested. "Oh, yeah. Just don't tell Tree Trunks that me and Valerie did this, okay?" Barry said back which Finn nodded to. Afterwards, Finn found the other two. They were twins who were talented at fortunetelling despite being only 5 year old children. They wore similar red dresses with grey leggings and grey bracelets. As soon as Finn stepped into their room, they were already predicting using their cards. "So... a famous member of the Mob is back after being gone for 4 years..." one of them, Lana said to him. "...and you've been attracting a lot of attention from your Family..." the other one, Lena continued. Finn was shocked that they could know so much through their cards.

"Just keep your mouths shut about what you guys knew, capiche?" Finn asked in a slightly raised voice. They didn't respond, so he tried to walk away. But he stopped in his tracks when Lana said, "Don't you want to know what's the result of your actions when you were messing with your Family and hanging out with the girl from the rival Family?". He looked over his shoulder and said, "I think I already know what's gonna happen...".

They shrugged it off and simply flipped the last of the cards. They grinned and said, "Trouble... Chaos... Death...". "Love..." they continued although Finn had already left them.


	6. Usual Day for Marceline

**Chapter** **6:** **Usual** **Day** **for** **Marceline**

"Marceline, I've got a question... It's REALLY important!" Finn asked. Marceline looked at him with a half-interested look. "Will you... be my girlfriend?" the question totally caught her off guard.

Marceline's jaw was wide open. She never even expected him to try and engage her in a relationship since he already knew she was the Underboss of the Abadeer Family. She was speechless but all she could do was close the distance between them. As their lips actually met, a loud yell was heard. That was enough to awaken her from her dream. "Finn! Jeez, what's the matter?!" she asked to Finn who seemed to be in shock. He didn't respond and simply rushed off to the bathroom. She picked up the card he left on the floor and read what was written on it. "Late for work on the first day..." she snickered and watched on as he prepared himself for work. He left some food for his little puppy and said goodbye. Marceline simply waved back in response and fell back asleep afterwards. Suddenly, she felt a light tugging at her hair. She got up and saw Jake pulling her hair. "Hey, quit touching my hair!" she said as she pulled her hair away from it's paws. She was not surprised at this because she knew this was it's way to wake her up. "What's up, Jake?" she asked to the dog and it barked in response before going to get something. It showed up later, moving one of Finn's bear hat across the floor towards the bed. She looked at it and picked up the hat. It reminded him about Finn. Her hand immediately reached her lips and she remembered the kiss in the dream. "Fuck! How can I be dreaming about him?!" she thought to herself in anger and annoyance. She couldn't believe herself. She was dreaming about Finn, a boy she didn't even know much about. All she knew was his first name and his average lifestyle. However, she had found that his average lifestyle was more preferable than her life. She also admitted that his enigmatic but foolish personality was quite cute. Every tinge of red that was on his face when she teased him seemed delicious in her opinion. His well-built body that she had been watching also seemed good enough for her. She was also unconsciously licking her lips as her mind drifted.

Jake suddenly barked at her, breaking her out of her trance. She shook her head and glared at it. It barked again as it's tiny paw pointed at a bullet, possibly 9 mm. The bullet was on the floor and Finn's hat must've fallen on it in his haste. The sight of the bullet reminded her about something. She sighed and got up. She undressed herself and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then wore her usual dark violet dress. She slipped on her dark violet evening gloves and grey leggings along with her black high heels. She pet the dog's head and said, "I'll be back later, ya little mutt...". The dog barked in response before eating it's food. Marceline walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. She got down the stairs and saw Earl downstairs, groaning and mumbling things in anger. She snickered and walked out of the building before walking into the alley behind it. She walked through the alley until she found two guys and a girl waiting for her at the other end of the alley. "So, where are we gonna go to first?" the girl, Wendy spoke to her. "Ooh! Ooh! Thrift shop! Thrift shop!" the fat guy, Booboo responded. "Why the fuck should we go to a thrift shop?!" Marceline replied in an annoyed tone. The other guy, Georgy who was talking to the phone, stopped talking and put away the phone. He turned to Marceline and said, "We can't do shit today. The Caporegime said your dad wanted to see ya...". Marceline sighed and simply nodded before leaving them.

Marceline didn't actually like to see her father. As known, he was the most feared and respected man in Brooklyn. He ruled Brooklyn with an iron fist as the Don of the Abadeer Family. He was also known as the wealthiest Don. However, all those wealth got him too busy to care about anything else except the Family business. Marceline's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a horn from a stopped car. She was standing in front of it. The driver kept on pressing the horn, forcing her to move out of the way. But he was completely shocked when he saw who Marceline was. "Get the hell out!" she yelled as she slammed her fist on the hood of the vehicle. Without argument, the driver got out and ran off. She snickered and got into the car before driving off to Brooklyn.

Once she had reached Navy Street in Brooklyn, she entered the Abadeer Compound. The two buildings that stood tall in front of her had been an impenetrable fortress of the Abadeer's. Marceline entered the larger building and walked towards the door to her father's office. She corrected her clothing and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "You may enter..." the voice of her father was heard from inside. She got in and saw her father sitting on an armchair behind the desk with his back turned to her. He wore a black coat with dress pants of the same colour. "Marceline, you do know that you are my only daughter..." Don Hunson Abadeer spoke as he turned around and faced his daughter with an emotionless face. "And I have much faith that you shall be a great leader..." he continued. Marceline went beside her father and took his right hand before kissing his forehand. "Grazie, father..." she spoke after she had released Hunson's hand. "But why did you call upon me, father?" she asked again. Don Abadeer stood up and said, "Like I said, I want you to be a great leader. Even if you were just a feminine...". "And if by chance that you would do something that could make me proud... Why should I not be proud?" he continued as he stood in front of his daughter. Marceline was slightly confused at the remark so she asked, "Um, what do you mean by that?". Hunson with the same emotionless face, looked at her daughter and suddenly stroked her hair with his left hand. "I have heard that yesterday night, you managed to take over 4 businesses and rackets that belonged to a rival family! And all without causing any trouble," he said to his daughter. He sat back down on his armchair while chuckling menacingly and asked, "I wonder... How were you able to do that?". "That... uh, that remains a mystery. Even to myself, father..." Marceline replied. She was quite uncertain as to why the guards left when she arrived. She did suspect that Finn might have something to do with it. "Pfft! What could he possibly had done?!" she thought to herself and chuckled silently. Don Abadeer cleared his throat and got his daughter's attention back. "Anyway, Marceline. I have something that needs to be done today. And I believe that you are the only one I could trust with this..." he said, much to Marceline's annoyance. She looked at her father with a questioning look and said, "What is it, father? What could possibly be so important that you would entrust ME with it?". "There's this...uh, dealer on the streets. He's important for family business... I need you to find him... Ask the Consigliere about him..." Don Abadeer explained. Marceline nodded and said, "Sì. It will be done, father...". Marceline walked out of the room and down the hallway where the Abadeer Consigliere, Canyon Hagen was waiting for her.

Once Marceline had left the room, Don Hunson Abadeer looked at the photograph in a frame that was on his desk. "A nice and obedient girl... Like you, Eva..." he spoke to the photo of a woman that resembled Marceline.


	7. Understanding

**Chapter** **7:** **Understanding**

Marceline was walking into the building that had based the package transportation business in Hell's Kitchen. It was a lone building located in the middle of a train yard at Hell's Kitchen.

She stepped inside and the first thing she came for was the man behind the counter. "Where is he?!" she asked with a 9mm pistol pointed at the man's head. "Chill! He just ran upstairs. Headin' for the roof. Just leave my shop alone and don't damage any goods, okay?" he replied. She released the old man and before she went through the back door, she fired at a glass jar filled with candy that was on the counter. Then she left the old man in fear and went up the stairs leading to the second floor. She went up to the roof through an elevator on the second floor. She wasn't quite sure at first as to why this 'dealer' was so important to the Family, but Canyon had explained it to her. "His name's Virgil Butler. Also known as 'Peppermint'. Supposed to be very good with a knife, but only in matters of business or some sort of reasonable complaint... The Pyrex Family's behind him here in New York and if we can take their place, the profit that was supposed to be theirs will be ours..." the Consigliere's words rang in her ears as she stepped out of the elevator. Suddenly, a switchblade flew right in front of her face. She dodged it and searched for the source. It was Peppermint who threw it and he seemed to be holding another one. "Virgil 'Peppermint' Butler... I can see that you ARE good with a knife. Now the question is, are ya' gonna throw that knife at this?" Marceline asked as she showed a stack of cash in her hands. "8, 000 dollars, capiche? All yours if ya' work for the Abadeer's..." she waved the money as she said that. Peppermint thought for a moment and finally said, "Alright. You have earned my trust... But I need a better base of operations for me to work at...". "All done... Just follow me to the car," she spoke as she entered the elevator again. He kept his switchblade and got into the elevator. They quickly walked out of the building and walked past the dead bodies of the Pyrex Family members that were guarding the store. They had been killed by Marceline and her henchmen during her infiltration. He got into a car and sat on the back seat. She drove the car out of the train yard and towards the highway leading to Little Italy. "Miss Abadeer, are you sure that your Family can provide the protection I am wishing for?" he asked. "Yes, I believe that my father does have the protection you'll need..." she answered. She continued driving and in about 30 minutes she was already in Little Italy, heading up the Brooklyn Bridge. The trip continued until they reached a fancy cigarette shop in Brooklyn. "Bene, this will be a solid and covert base for ya'..." Marceline spoke after Peppermint had gotten up and out of the car. He took a moment to look at the shop and then said, "Grazie, Miss Abadeer. I will have things covered and please, pay my respects to the Don...". Marceline simply nodded and drove towards the Abadeer Compound to report back to Canyon.

Finn couldn't actually say that he was in good shape. Although they were just children, they were pretty much a nuisance. Throughout the day he seemed to be busy keeping Barry and Valerie safe during their experiments and plucking cigarettes from the little smoker, Fang. He had a great day nonetheless. The psychic twins weren't so bad when they're not predicting his future. He had a great time watching their acts until it was finally 6:00 p.m. "Alright, I'm goin' home now..." Finn said as he picked up his backpack. The children responded with a cute groan. "Are we gonna see you again tomorrow?" Emily asked. "Yeah, of course... I'll be here everyday," he replied which made the children cheer in excitement. He stepped out of there and his thoughts about the children slowly faded as he began to remember his personal problem. "Damn, I don't know if I should do this..." Finn thought to himself as he considered his decision. He really hated doing it, but the Family might take drastic measures regarding his latest actions with Marceline. Much worst, he feared that the Family might hurt her if that happened. Truth be told, he actually might have feelings for her. Feelings that even he couldn't explain. Her presence seemed to be making him happy. The way she was treating him was actually quite enjoyable for him. Her cheeky and rowdy attitude was very cute in his opinion. There was only one word he can use to specify her beauty. "Divine..." he was unconsciously smiling and grinning as he said it. He stopped himself right in front of his apartment building. He didn't want to make this decision, but it would be safer for her if he did. He slowed down his steps as he walked up the stairs towards his apartment. He reached his apartment and slowly raised his fist to knock. However, the door flew open before he could and Marceline was the one who opened it. "Finn, you're home!" she said gleefully as she hugged him. Finn was a little bit shocked and blushing when she did that. Especially since she was wearing her dark violet dress. She suddenly placed something on his head. It was his bear hat that he left home that morning. "Done. You left it down there this morning..." she explained. However, he didn't care much about the hat. He was curious about the wound on her back near her right shoulder. He noticed it when they hugged. "What happened? Where'd you get that wound on your back?" he asked. She sighed before responding, "It happened this morning. I was out there on a mission for my father... This stupid Pyrex scumbag shot me. It missed but it left a tiny wound...". He looked at her with concern as his mind kept on reminding him about what he was supposed to say. "Marceline, we... we gotta talk," he said which got her attention.

"Listen, Marceline... Just don't get me wrong. I really like havin' you around, but I'm putting my head on the line. I... I'm sorry, but..." Finn stuttered in his speech as he tried to break it down. "Hold it... I know what you're gonna say, Finn. You want me outta here, sì? Because you're scared of messing with the Five Families?" she asked back. Unable to avoid the question, he replied, "Yes, it's just that... if any of the Five Families found out about an outsider like me messin' with their business...". "I understand, Finn. Really, I do... But you gotta understand that I've got no place to call home..." she stated. He was confused at that so he asked, "Then why don't you live with the Family? At the Abadeer Family Compound?". She sighed and walked to the bed before sitting on it. "My father doesn't allow it... He's Don Hunson Abadeer, the wealthiest Don in New York. He wanted a strong and great heir to his powerful throne, so I was trained since I was little to be like so... Considering that I'm his only daughter, I'm the one who shall inherit his throne..." she explained. "But that's not why I hate livin' with the Family..." she continued. Finn closed the apartment's door and sat beside her before asking, "Then why?". "Because my father never actually cared about me as his daughter... Ever since the death of my mother, all he cared about was business. Business this, business that..." she explained before resting her chin on her hand. "Sometimes, I wonder if he ever loved me or my mother at all..." she continued. Finn looked at Marceline with pity and concern in his eyes. He actually understood her life. He placed his arms around her and brought her closer to him as she began to sob lightly. Her tears fell on his shirt as she hugged him and cried. His fingers slid through her ebony locks as his other hand rubbed her back gently, calming her down. Indeed her life was terrible. Her father was also terrible, though not as bad as his. Seeing her this way reminded him of somebody that he used to know...

Himself.

"Marceline, I understand how you feel... And I think I'm making a mistake. I'll let you stay here with me, sì?" he asked in a voice that was sweeter than sugar. She didn't respond when she stopped crying. Instead, she wrapped her feminine arms around him and hugged him. "Grazie, Finn..." she whispered to his ear. Suddenly, she pulled away and kissed his cheek. Finn was quite shocked at that. It was quite sudden, but it really happened. "I gotta shower..." she said as she walked away into the bathroom with a happy smile on her face. Finn's hand quickly reached for his cheek. It was still tingling and blushing after the contact with Marceline's lips. He immediately smiled in happiness and bliss. It was later that he realized he's been smiling so long when he felt Jake biting his leg. Suddenly, her voice was heard calling from the bathroom. "Hey, Finn. I need your help... Can you come in here and pass me my towel?" Finn blushed a darker shade of red as he shakily held Marceline's towel and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It's been three days. Marceline had lived with him happily since that day. It was a great understanding between them that led to this. Though Finn was busy with his daycare centre job and Marceline was busy with her Family jobs, they would always find a way to spend time together. Usually at night, they would be out and about together. Finn forgot about the troubles he could be in with his Family and would simply think of it when the time comes. As for Marceline, she began to know more and more about him although she still didn't know of his history. Their lives became better as they grew closer to each other. Even Wendy, Booboo and Georgy noticed their sheer intimacy.<p>

So it happened one day that Finn and Marceline got down their apartment building to meet up with the three. "Geez, what took ya?" Wendy asked to Marceline. "His dog wanted food, we gave it food. That's all..." she explained. Georgy asked, "Where we hangin' out at?". "There's a nightclub in Garden Street, New Jersey..." Marceline replied as she got into the car with Finn. Booboo drove the vehicle to Garden Street towards Velvety Social Club. They took a while to get there and another while to get in, considering that the club was under Strife Family's control. But they had a great time once their inside. They drank, they danced and had a great time. But they managed to exit to the alley behind the club before Georgy barfed out every alcohol he had drank. That was when 3 other guys walked towards them. "Hey, Mar-Mar. Fancy seein' you here..." one of them spoke. He was odd because his clothes were casual while the other two wore suits. Although he had no clue of who those guys were, he was pretty sure they're from one of the Five Families. Realizing this, he quickly stood closer to Marceline and pretended to be scared. They were unaware of who he was, so they expected him to be a civilian. But those thugs had more to talk about...

Meanwhile, the twins at the daycare centre were flipping their cards before bedtime. "Let's see what Finn's facing now, sis..." Lena spoke to her sister, who had placed 4 cards facing down on the floor. Lana watched the cards closely as the cold wind blew and in a few moments, only one got flipped. "Trouble..." Lana spoke and they both nodded before going to bed.


	8. The Real Finn

**Chapter** **8:** **The** **Real** **Finn**

"Ash, just leave me alone... We've got no time for your shit anyways," Marceline spoke to the odd one between the three. Then, she walked past them with Finn and the others following.

However, Ash wasn't going to let them go so easily. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards the wall, slamming her back to it. She yelped and groaned in pain, but the others weren't even trying to help. "Hey, Mar-Mar. What's with the chump? C'mon, I said no chumps!" he said angrily as his grip on her arm tightens. Finn thought this Ash-guy would get a black eye for messing with her this way, but instead she struggled. "C'mon, Ash. Just let me go!" she said as she struggled against Ash. He grabbed her other wrist and tried to kiss her. Finn was utterly confused as to why she wasn't fighting back. However, even he knew that they should save her from Ash. He knew he shouldn't do something 'stupid' like defending her against a member of the Five Families, but there's something inside him that's making him forget such logic. Ash's lips were about to touch Marceline, before he felt a strong tug on his single, fallen Mohawk hair. He released her and yelped at the pain. The pull was so strong, he thought his hair might get ripped off his head. As for Marceline, she watched what was happening in front of her. Finn was pulling Ash's hair and then threw him to the wall behind him. "What the fuck?" Ash glared at Finn as he tried to regain his composure. "Hey, you'd better lay off her, man!" Finn threatened him as he was helped up by his two goons. Wendy, Booboo and Georgy were all watching with the equal amount of shock that Marceline had at the time. "Big mistake, pal!" Ash said once he had gotten up. He stepped forward and tried to punch Finn in the face, but it was dodged before a right punch landed on his gut. Finn continued with a straight left uppercut to Ash's jaw. The force of that punch and the uppercut were so strong that it caused his mouth to bleed and landed him back on the ground. Everyone was indeed very shocked seeing how surprisingly strong Finn was. Since they had never seen him in physical combat, they never expected him to be so strong.

"I'm warning ya', mac... Leave us alone before I gotta do somethin' I don't want to..." Finn spoke as he watched Ash groaning in agony. "What the fuck are you guys lookin' at?! Go get that bastard!" Ash yelled to his dumb goons causing them to attack Finn. The first goon tried to kick him, but he simply caught the leg and countered with an elbow to the goon's face. He released the goon's leg and left him holding his close-to-being-broken nose. Finn was immediately attacked by the second goon, but all of his attacks were blocked and evaded. This goon used his size and long arms to his advantage, but Finn knew a weakness. Finn moved with such an unbelievable speed as he ducked to avoid a punch. The goon was too slow and tried to defend his body from being attacked. However, Finn wasn't aiming for his opponent's body. He grinned as he curved his arm and delivered a deadly left punch to the goon's face. The goon fell back and leaned against the wall. Finn's attention returned to the first goon who tried to ram him like a stupid bull. Finn was pushed until his back hit the wall before he gave a kick to the goon's nose. The goon shrieked in pain as his nose broke. Finn pulled the first goon by his shirt and threw him at the second goon. Those two goons fell weak. Ash took the opportunity to whack Finn with a rusty lead pipe he found beside a trash can. Finn didn't even need to look to expect the attack since Ash was roaring while doing it. Finn dodged with ease before kicking his opponent in the balls. That kick was all that was needed to bring him down while grasping his crotch. Finn turned and looked at his friends who were looking shocked, confused and a bit scared. He sighed and returned his attention to Ash. He pulled Ash up by the collar of his shirt before throwing him to his goons. One of them was carrying the other, who had already fainted. "Now, mac... One last time. Get the hell outta here and leave us alone!" Finn yelled to them with his hands balled up into fists. "You're gonna pay, kid! Be certain of that!" Ash spoke in between grunts of pain. "Believe it or not, I'm always certain that I'll pay..." Finn replied. Ash and his gang tried to leave but before they could, a few police cars stopped and blocked the entrances to the alley.

"It's the heat! Let's beat it!" Wendy alerted them and they all tried to escape. However, Ash and his goons were arrested. Finn, Marceline and the others were also trapped there. "Stand in a line! You first, tough guy," one of the police officers demanded specifically pointing at Finn. As they stood in a line, both Finn and Marceline noticed that the police weren't even trying to handcuff them. "Well, well... What do we have here," an unbelievably familiar voice rang in Finn's ears. Finn looked up and saw a higher-ranking police sergeant. He was identifying each and every one of them, but his attention on the others weren't as great as his attention on Finn. The sergeant took some time, but he finally identified the guy with the bear hat. "Well, I'll be damned! How are you, Finn? And why am I not the first one to know about your return?" he asked Finn with a smirk and a pat on the back. Finn chuckled and replied, "Well, I'm sorry Sergeant Billy. I didn't know you're still in charge after 4 years...". Marceline and the others weren't entirely confused seeing Finn speaking that way to the police sergeant. Sergeant Billy was one of the most powerful men in New York. The cops and judges all answer to him, which was why all of the Five Families wanted him on their payroll. It was logical for Finn to know who he was, but it was a bit confusing for him to know who Finn was. Finn was just a civilian. "Or is he?" she questioned herself in her thought. "So this is what you've been up to? Hanging out with these people, causin' trouble all over the neighbourhood and whackin' fools... like them over there?" Billy asked as he pointed at Ash and his gang who were being pushed into a police car. Finn nodded nonchalantly. "Tsk, tsk... Finn, lemme ask ya' somethin'... Do you even know who these people are?" Billy asked again, this time pointing at Marceline and the others. "These people are respectable people, if ya' know what I mean..." he explained. Finn responded, "I know who they are". "Then why are you with them?! Ain't your Family goin' to..." he tried to speak but Finn cut in, saying, "Don't speak about the Family to me!". "I ain't no longer part of the Family, capiche?" Finn continued. The police sergeant flinched at that, but kept his composure as he said, "Alright, then. You still got some answerin' left to do though, unless...". Finn didn't even need a hint. He knew what the sergeant wanted, so he reached his back pocket and pulled out all the money he had left before giving it to the police sergeant. "Y'know I don't like cheapskates, Finn. But since your an old friend, I'll take what you've got..." the sergeant replied as he swiped the money from Finn's arm.

Finn sighed, knowing that he had used a lot of his money for bribes even though it hadn't even been a whole week yet. "I'll be leavin' now, chief..." he spoke to him as he held Marceline's hand and walked her out of there. Wendy, Booboo and Georgy followed the two. "...and Finn! Don't lemme catch ya' doin' bad shit again, alright?" Billy reminded him as he brought Marceline and the others out of the alley. As soon as they were outside, she got her hand out of his grasp and in turn, got his hand in hers. "You've got some explaining to do..." she said as she dragged him into the car. They reached their home later on, and she continued dragging him to the bed. He was thrown onto the bed as she harshly said, "Explain, now!". He sighed as he sat up and said, "Fine, alright. I'll explain, Lady Abadeer...". She sat next to him and after a WHILE of silence, she asked, "Who... are you?". "Funny, you should ask. I'm just like you..." he nonchalantly replied which confused her a bit. But she was smarter than everyone else, so she immediately realized about him. She suddenly walked towards the closet and retrieved a hidden gun before pointing it at Finn. "The shit?! What're you doin'?" he said as he jumped away in shock, his hands in the air. "I can't believe it... Tell me the truth! Which Family are you from?!" she asked as she moved closer to him with the gun still pointed at him. "Whoa! Whoa! Marceline, calm down! I'm from the Albatross Family," he explained. She began to comprehend everything. That moment, she lowered her gun and asked, "Wait a second... I know you, Finn. You're Finn Albatross, the once infamous son of Don Albatross, aren't you?". "Yeah, you got me..." he replied as he looked down. "But I thought you ran away like, 4 or 5 years ago..." she asked as she sat back down next to him. He looked at her and replied, "You don't know the whole story...".

He stood up afterwards and explained, "I am Finn Albatross, son of Don Martin Albatross. I used to be the most youngest and most feared member of my Family. I even used to have my own crew. But I lost all those things after one faithful day...". "The day you ran off?" she asked. He shook his head and said, "No. A day before it...".

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Cliffhanger... Kind of. You guys ought to be waitin' to hear Finn's past. Just wait and keep up with the story. And thanks to countless readers out there for keepin' up with my story until now... Appreciate it, guys! Archwroter (out!)<strong>


End file.
